vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Moon Presence
Summary The Moon Presence is a Great One inside of Bloodborne, and the creator of the Hunter's Dream. It was originally summoned by Laurence after his separation from Byrgenwerth. Prior to the end-game boss fight encounter with the Presence, the Moon Presence appears to have captured Gehrman, the first hunter, inside the dream and used him to further its own goals of defeating other Great Ones inside the dream. As with all Great Ones, it is assumed the Moon Presence has the "ascended" consciousness described throughout the game. It is the final boss of the game. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, likely higher Name: The Moon Presence, Flora Origin: Bloodborne Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Great One Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Blood Manipulation (Great One's blood holds mystical attributes, such as healing), Magic, Creation (Created the Hunter's Dream), Curse Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Telekinesis, Flight, Possibly Telepathy or at least Empathy Manipulation of a sort, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation and/or Fear Manipulation (Looking at a Great One causes madness), Energy Projection, Aura attacks, Invisibility to those lacking insight, Dream Manipulation, Teleportation, Immortality (Types 1, 6, and probably 9; it is stated that Great Ones' consciousness has ascended from this plane of existence, meaning to fully kill it, the consciousness must be destroyed as well), Healing Prevention, although this could likely be due to the blood being the blood of other, and inferior, Great Ones, seemingly Body Control, Pseudo-Weather Manipulation, Rage Power Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Can casually keep up in combat with The Hunter, required that the Hunter devour three pieces of the umbilical cord for them to even resist, far superior to other Great Ones such as the Orphan of Kos and Rom) Speed: Probably Massively Hypersonic (Casually keeps up with The Hunter) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Class Z with Telekinesis (Moved the moon of Bloodborne) Striking Strength: Probably Class XTJ (Can harm The Hunter massively) Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Solar System level (Can endure an onslaught of attacks from The Hunter, is the strongest by far of the Great Ones in-game) Stamina: Very High Range: Several meters due to sheer size, thousands of kilometers with telekinesis and other abilities, its blood and the blood of all Great Ones appear to maintain abilities regardless of distance Standard Equipment: Pale White Orbs Intelligence: Super Genius, far superior to all Great Ones short of Oedon, considered godly beings by Laurence and the Healing Church members, all of whom were considered geniuses themselves, and none of which could conceive of their abilities or their functioning Weaknesses: Electricity to a minor extent Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Blood Moon Orb: A pale white orb breaks above the Presence's head, and rains down blood upon its enemy. They cannot heal during this time (although this is likely due to the healing mechanism in Bloodborne being literally the blood of the Great Ones). * Blood Clouds: Clouds of blood rise from the ground and rains blood- very similar to the Blood Moon Orb attack. * Gaze of the Moon: The Presence holds its face and unleashes bursts of light, which leaves the opponent with next-to-no-health (1 hitpoint); this attack requires the Presence to rest for a few seconds afterwards. This attack cannot be dodged (although, assuming an enemy moves faster than light, it could potentially be dodged) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Unknown Gender Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Blood Users Category:Healing Users Category:Magic Users Category:Creation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Curse Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Berserkers Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dream Users Category:Mind Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Body Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Bloodborne